The Dream
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: "... the man lunged at me, knife poised at my heart, and I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he yelled three simple words that only a mad man could say, "GO TO SLEEP!"" A Jeff the Killer creepypasta, and my first creepypasta story, enjoy rated T for violence and language


_**This is a creepypasta story involving Jeff the Killer (and the first one I've written) don't like then don't read, end of the story will explain this story a bit more, enjoy~**_

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

My eyes snapped open at the sound; I started looking around my room. Judging by how loud the noise was I thought it was from my own room window, to my relief nothing was broken but I had this… feeling, not the same feeling I had that only went away after I beat up tough's punks , no not that feeling a different one that I can't really explain. I flipped the covers off, pulled my legs out and put my slippers on, before I made my way to the door however I grabbed the flashlight I keep on my nightstand just in case a black out happened. Once reaching the door I cautiously opened it and checked to make sure there wasn't anyone I didn't know or recognize around. Finally stepping out of my room I started looking around the hallway an wasn't noticing anything unusual so I began the walk though of the house, and silently praying that it wasn't a burglar that was the last thing I needed. Treading with caution I kept looking around while investigating. When I reached the end of the hallway I stopped at the closed oak door of my parent's room and I felt confused while I was looking at it, surly my parent's would have heard the crash and would be investigating it as well, right? So why was the door closed? Taking a step forward I felt through my slipper something… wet on the carpet. Feeling slightly creeped out about the mysterious liquid I backed away from the door and looked down, remembering to turn the flashlight on and I was horrified by what I saw. Blood was soaked into the white carpet staining it a dark crimson and to my horror it was still fresh.

"Oh my god." I muttered out loud my eyes widening while I spoke toughs three simple words and backed away with my hand that was holding the flash light shaking and threatening to drop the light. Gulping down as much fear as I could I cautiously stepped forward and slowly reached my hand to the door knob. Taking a deep breath I flung the door open and pointed the flashlight into the room only to drop it and I could barely hold back the bile that was threatening to make and appearance and join the blood on the floor. There in my parents room where my parents, or what used to be my parents, my father was in the bed still his face twisted in terror and his… he was gutted in an inhuman like manner and stained the blanket and the bed as well as a good amount of the floor around it. My… my mother was in a similar state only she was on the ground near the bed, her face showed that she had attempted to scream before she was gutted in an equally gruesome matter and her blood and some organs spread out on the floor and it was most likely her's that I had accidently stepped in. I think after seeing my mom's state was when the vomit finally hit the floor and leaving an unsettling taste in my mouth. I quickly ran from the room, not even bothering to pick up the dropped flashlight, raced down the stairs where I lost one of the slippers I was wearing and dashed to the phone in the living room. Picking it up I dialed 911 but didn't hear anything, quickly looking at the connector cord I saw that the line was cut.

"D-Damn it what the hell's going on?" I quietly hissed to myself as I just dropped the phone and let it lay there as I backed away from it shaking as I did. I practically curled in the corner and held my head as I was slowly processing all that happened, while doing so I felt something wet start sliding down my cheeks, and boom I knew it, I was crying.

"Damn it all to hell, why me, why my parents?" I questioned myself as the tears kept flowing from my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my hair as the tears kept flowing and I felt my thinking begin to slow. Just then another feeling came to me, no not a feeling an urge to go to my brother's room, I don't know why, but I guessed I'd feel some relief in knowing he'd be okay, especially after what had happened a few weeks ago. I picked myself up and started up the stairs again, grabbed my slipper and slipped it back on, then made my way to the door that belonged to my brother. I stopped in front of the room and was shocked to see the door was slightly ajar, after all, my brother wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to be in JCD! My heart rate sky rocketed and fear crept it's way though my body again I then started to reach my hand out to push the door open then something caught my eye, looking down I saw a broken shard of glass. Curiosity filling me I picked it up and took a closer look at it, the best I could since I didn't have any light to help me, and the only thing I could make out from it was that it was from a window, so no shit there. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening slowly. I jumped and saw it was my door that was opening and my heart started pounding so hard I couldn't even hear my own thoughts going on. It was a man, he seemed to be tall but had his head down which had his charcoal black hair covering his face, he wore a white hoodie that… was smeared with blood and had stains on it as well, he also wore black dress pants that also seemed to have darker stains on it and black and white sneakers. What caught my eye though was what appeared to be a steak knife in his hand; it dripped with blood that seemed to be fresh. I took one step back and that's when the man looked up and at me and I was horrified by what I saw, he had bleached white skin, red stained lips, cold black eyes that seemed to have at one point been a vibrant color and held a look of insanity, black rings circled the eyes that seemed to never close and lastly was the carved in psychotic smile. Before I could even take another step back, the man's carved grin seemed to widen, causing the cuts to seem to reopen slightly and start bleeding down the pale cheeks and he rushed at me with the knife poised at my heart and I could smell the whisky on his breath when he yelled three simple words that only a mad man would say.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Finally I screamed and gripped the glass shard so hard it started cutting into my skin as the knife hit me and everything went dark only to light up again and I heard myself screaming once again. Looking around I was in my room, sunlight was coming in from my window, and the flashlight was back on my bed side table and my slippers where back in place. I felt cold sweat running down my brow when my mother came in, I practically broke down crying and hugged her like I did when I was younger.

"Sweetie what's wrong? I heard screaming are you alright?" She asked stroking my brown hair to calm me down.

"I-I had a terrible dream." Was all I said as I continued to cry only for her to pull away and make me look directly into her eyes.

"Jeff, it was just a dream, whatever it was won't hurt you."

* * *

Like the title of the story suggests this was actually a dream I had one night where I was in the perspective of a young Jeff the Killer, _before _his "accident" and it was one of toughs dreams within dreams and scary enough it felt so real that when I woke up my hand felt like it hurt yeah enough said anyways please review


End file.
